Hyde's Lament. (A Parody of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Song Parody The Glass Scientists Hyde's Lament. (A Parody of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) 9 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello again everybody! It's good to see you all! X3 I'm running out of new ways to greet all of you lovely and talented people, so sorry for the repetitiveness. Anyway! Enjoy the second parody! X3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyde: There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best For my terror is renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my hellish charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek With the sight of my face, as I kill with grace I have swept the very bravest off their feet Yet time after time, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I, Hyde, the nightmare's dream Have grown so tired of being that fiend Oh, somewhere deep inside of my soul An emptiness began to grow There's someone out there, close to my home A longing that I've never known I'm a master of fright, and a spirit of night And I am one never to offend To a guy on the East docks, I'm as sly as a fox And I'm known throughout England's East End And since I am wanted, here's a face to be hunted To condemn us to vicious damnation In my bandit's cavern I avoid all the hazards Concealed by Henry's reputation But who here would ever understand That the spirit of night with the piercing eyes Would tire of his name, if they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could Oh, there's an empty place in my soul That calls out for something unknown The fear and fame come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears -------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to give me your thoughts and feelings on the parody, and if you have any request for me, just throw them my way and i'll see what I can do. X3 Also give some love to HJ, who's been continually assisting me with making these parody as good as they can be, for not only myself but for all of you as well. Thank you, HJ!! X3 The audio version will be on Tumblr sometime tomorrow. BYE! BYE! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago (I just adore this! :') ) 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago (Awwwh, well I hope that the audio version will be just as good for you, Flint. Took me six takes to get it right. XD) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Oh I"m so excited for the audio version of this! It looks fantastic! You did an amazing job! :DDDD 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thank you, HJ. But you had a big part in this parody too. X3 And the song parody is actually on Tumblr now, so go take a look. X3 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Oh sweet! :DDD *zooms off to find the song* 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Where's the audio version on tumblr? 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited https://rbdecepticon17.tumb... Here you are! RB did such a good job!!! :D 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Thank you for giving Griffin the link, HJ. X3 3 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thanks for the link, HJ! RB, you sounded amazing!!!! :D 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy